rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Doddleoddle
Dorothy "Dodie" Miranda Clark (born: ), better known online as doddleoddle, is a reoccurring character in Rebecca's videos and animations and a YouTuber. She is a YouTube musician is known for both her song covers and original music. She has 1.7M+ subscribers and 176+ videos on YouTube. Description Appearance She seems to have an average height and a white skin tone. She is shown with brown hair and is shown wearing a light blue dress and gray shoes. Personality She seems to be a nice person. She also loves singing covers and making original music, which is why she is heavily interested in making songs. Role in video YouTubers I Want to Sing With She was mentioned as one of the YouTubers in which Rebecca wants to do a song with. 2017 VidCon Recap Rebecca didn't get to talk with Dodie much, but they have still both met each other. Rebecca also said that she even loves on what she thinks she sound like: basically, she thinks she sounds like Dodie herself, but with a stuffed-up nose, but Rebecca still loves that, regardless. History After creating her account in February 2011 she posted her first original song, written two years prior, titled "Rain" on April 14th. Since then, she has gained more than 200 million views. As of July 2018, her main channel, doddleoddle, has over 1.5 million subscribers. Her other channel 'doddlevloggle' has over 860,000 subscribers. This channel primarily features song covers, original songs, and vlogs.https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/Doddleoddle Music Dodie has posted many of her original songs online, the most popular being "An Awkward Duet" with Jon Cozart, having over 7,700,000 views. She has also posted many beautiful ukulele covers of popular songs having covered the likes of Taylor Swift. As of December 2014, Dodie was recording her debut EP, titled Intertwined. In 2014, Dodie joined fellow YouTuber Bry on his national tour of the UK. She then joined Bry the following year on his tour of Australia and New Zealand. In January 2015, she supported Bethan Leadley (MusicalBethan) on her UK Tour. In April/May of 2016, Dodie joined Tessa Violet and Rusty Clanton (and Jon Cozart on some shows) on a US tour. She then returned to the US with Tessa, Rusty, and Jon (again in some shows) in October 2016. On November 18th, 2016, her first EP, Intertwined, was released on Spotify and iTunes. It includes 6 tracks; "Intertwined", "I Have a Hole In My Tooth (And My Dentist Is Shut)", "Absolutely Smitten", "Life Lesson", "Sick of Losing Soulmates", and "When (Live)". It entered the UK album chart at 35. In March 2017, from the 12th to the 19th, Dodie went on tour over the UK, with Rusty Clanton as her support act. On August 11th dodie released her second EP You. It includes 6 tracks: "In the Middle", "6/10", "Instrumental", "You", "Secret for the Mad" and Would You Be So Kind". "You" reached no.6 on the official UK charts. In October, dodie toured a headline tour in the UK.https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/Doddleoddle Personal life Dodie grew up in Essex with her parents, a brother Iain and younger sister Hedy (who also has a YouTube career), where she completed her GCSEs and A-Levels. After finishing school Dodie moved briefly to Bath, England where she lived with YouTube artist Jamie Jo (BananaJamana). She previously worked for social media group Hiive. In January 2015, Dodie moved to London and into a flat (nicknamed 'Dovan Flat' by fans) with good friend and American YouTube content creator, Evan Edinger. As of February 2016, Dodie moved into a flat with her friend and fellow YouTuber, Hazel Hayes. Dodie is good friends with fellow YouTubers Musicalbethan, BriBryOnTour and Candice O'Reilly, previously mentioned Hazel Hayes, Jamie Jo and Evan Edinger, and Lucy Moon. In March 2015, Dodie confirmed via Twitter that she was dating fellow YouTuber content creator and filmmaker, Sammy Paul. Dodie announced via Twitter that the two had broken up a few weeks prior to Summer in the City 2015, but have since remained good friends. In a video posted April 12th 2017, "dodie - Intertwined my meaning", she called him her "best friend". In November of 2015, she shared that she is bisexual via Twitter. She later went into detail about her bisexuality in a YouTube video posted on May 23, 2016, and posted a question-and-answer video themed around bisexuality in October 2016.https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/Doddleoddle Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Female characters Category:YouTubers